Sodio y oxígeno
by mochidaddy
Summary: No era cosa de todos los días encontrar una polizona en tu barco, por más pirata que fueras. O el como Zoro tiene suficiente problemas como para agregar a una sirena a la lista... que pudiera hacer algo era otra cosa. [OC]


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, no míos. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno y con la única finalidad de _entretener_. Sólo poseo los OCs y la trama de esta pseudo-historia.

 **Advertencia:** OCs como principales, desarrollo de personaje. Canon/OC. Boo-hoo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo I:**  
Elliot Horace sufre una concusión

.

.

.

Elliot Horace sabía mejor que nadie las precauciones que debían tomar cuando se trataba de una tormenta.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y con la suerte necesaria para haber cruzado el Red Line sabía que el Nuevo Mundo no era ningún juego de niños; esto eran las ligas mayores, aun si debía trabajar para alguien tan patético como lo era Buggy el Payaso.

Horace había estado en el negocio del contrabando durante casi treinta años, yendo a cada rincón que podía mientras todavía le quedara cuerpo como si fuera el maldito Roger; y a pesar de haber trabajado para cualquier mandamás en este bajo mundo, juraba que no había visto nadie tan enclenque como Buggy. Quizás era el estar junto a personas como Gang Bege que lo hacían ver tan poca cosa en comparación; de cualquier manera, trabajo era trabajo y nadie lo sabía mejor que el mismo Horace.

Otra cosa que Horace sabía mejor que nadie era que bajo ningún motivo la carga debía llegar dañada.

La gente que trajo en ese barco era de confianza, sabía que no irían con el chisme a cualquier inútil en la Marina; pero la confianza a veces no era lo mismo que la eficiencia, y mientras podía contar con que no revelarían nada a nadie, no podía decir lo mismo de sus habilidades como mercantes.

Una tormenta significaba problemas para cualquiera con barco, y esos problemas se triplicaban si eran en aguas tan hostiles y volátiles como llegaban a ser las del Grand Line. Aun con toda su experiencia, la lluvia y el viento eran tan fuertes que Horace sentía como esta le golpeaba la cara y las velas del barco como si se tratasen de balas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, colocando su antebrazo fuera de su cara hasta que pudo volver a mirar.

Sería un eufemismo decir que no le gustó lo que vio.

Y es que, enfrente de él, estaba el peor nudo de que había visto en sus 50 años de vida. Siendo el maníaco por la seguridad que era, algo de tan pobre calidad no hacía sino revolverle el estómago; así que no pudo ni pensar cuando ya caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta el pobre grumete que amarraba el nudo.

—Clay, ¿no? —fingió una sonrisa mientras echaba una cabeza hacia atrás. El grumete, tan pequeño como un alfiler lo miró entre las gotas de lluvia, empapado hasta la médula. Horace se hincó de cuclillas frente a él, sin dejar su sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces?

El pobre chico miró hacia los lados, como si intentara descifrar una razón legítima para que el capitán de ese barco le hablara específicamente a él.

—Ato cabos, Elliot-sama —su voz fue tan segura como pudo, y eso sólo terminó de hacer el trabajo para Horace. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan seguro con tan mal trabajo?

—Atas cabos, ¿eh? Parecen poca cosa, ¿no es así? Sólo un montón de cuerdas —y la manera en que rio le dio al chico, Clay, la oportunidad de reír también porque ¿qué importaba? Un par de nudos, sólo una estupidez, ¿no era así?—. Dime, Clay, ¿sabes para que se usan esos cabos?

—Bueno, son medidas de seguridad. Si hay una tormenta como… —en ese momento, todo el color en la cara de Clay se esfumó como si fuera la pintura de un cuadro. Bien, al fin; al fin estaba entendiendo—, esta… esto puede evitar problemas, ¿n-no?

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo?! —el grito dejó que un poco de sentido entrara en el cuerpo de Clay y se parara como un loco, dispuesto a arreglar su error hasta que la mano furiosa de Horace lo alejó—. ¡Ni creas que volverás a tocar esa mierda en lo que estemos en este barco! ¡Haz otra cosa, algo que hagas bien y que no te vea!

—¡S-Si, señor! —y como si fuera un pequeño marine, sus manos tocaron su cabeza antes de irse corriendo de la vista de Horace.

Bufó. Pequeños y novatos niños de mar, creyéndose capaces de hacer lo que quieran ahí en el Nuevo Mundo. No, no podían y menos mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan esta noche.

Se giró sobre sus talones, notando el silencio en todo el barco, sólo roto por el sonido de la tormenta allá en el cielo, y apenas sus ojos cayeron en sus subordinados la charla volvió como si hubiera tocado un botón. Suspiró, mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz e intentaba evitar la migraña que le causaban aquellos inútiles.

Horace se recargó en una de las paredes del bote, observando con ojo de águila como los mozos corrían de lado a lado intentando que nada volviera a salirse de su lugar. Horace pensó que probablemente habían visto lo que le sucedió a aquel grumete y no querían terminar por correr el mismo destino, aunque para su mala suerte ya para Horace todos terminarían igual. Para él, de cualquier manera, todos ellos eran iguales.

La lluvia había cesado un poco, pero los rayos que caían de las nubes hacía el océano hacían que el mar se sacudiese. Vio como algunos se sacudían en el momento que un trueno iluminó todo el cielo como si el sol acabara de salir, pero Horace ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estas cosas como para preocuparse por unos pequeños rayos.

Sintió pasos dirigiéndose a él, pero resistió el impulso de girarse a ver quién era, demasiado harto de alfeñiques haciéndole perder el tiempo como para darles un poco más. No fue hasta que oyó su voz que se dio cuenta que en verdad valía ese esfuerzo.

—Horace, ¡Horace! —se giró apenas para ver una figura menos robusta que él acercarse corriendo, con el impermeable protegiéndolo de la lluvia—. Horace, ¿todo bien?

Frente a él se encontraba Barrabás Jano, quizás la única persona en aquel barco de la que Horace no dudaba ni un poco, demostrado en una cicatriz en su antebrazo por haber protegido a Horace en el pasado. Estando frente a él, Horace relajó su posición para poder hablar plenamente con él. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que a su mente volviera el recuerdo que le daba el mal sabor de la incompetencia. Horace gruñó, con la imagen del nudo pésimamente atado en su cabeza.

—Juro que estoy a esto de… atarlos a todos y quemarlos junto al barco — se masajeó el tabique de su nariz, antes de buscar la manera más rápida de ir a su camarote, evitando a cualquiera de sus subordinados que no fuera aquel que le estaba hablando en esos momentos.

El camarote de Horace era el más grande y cercano en la proa, y en cuanto abrió la puerta conminó con un gesto de la cabeza a Jano para que entrase antes de que más agua llegara a su cámara. Horace cerró con fuerza la puerta para seguidamente encaminarse al pequeño bar que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Con incompetentes a bordo y la tormenta golpeando meciendo la galera, necesitaría algo de licor para relajarse, así que buscó su copa preferida antes de llenarla de la primera aguardiente que sus dedos llegaron a rozar.

Llenó la copa hasta que el vino estuvo a punto de desbordarse y se la llevó hasta la garganta, saboreando el agridulce sabor del licor como si hubiera pasado un día entero en el desierto de Alabasta antes de recordar que era Jano quién estaba junto a él. Alejó el cristal de sus labios y lo dirigió a Jano, en obvio gesto para ver si quería un poco.

—No, gracias —la cara de Horace estaba llena de cicatrices, pero aún podía mover sus cejas, especialmente al ver que Jano, conocido por su resistencia al licor como ningún otro, había rechazado un buen vaso de su selección de vino.

—¿Y eso? —aun así Horace se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios, saboreando la uva en su lengua.

—¿No puedo no querer estar sobrio una noche, Horace?

—Tú siempre quieres estar ebrio, amigo mío —una risa ronca brotó de la boca de Horace, aflojada gracias a los efectos del aguardiente. Y sin embargo, no quitó la seriedad de sus palabras porque si algo sabía Horace de Jano, era que algo debía de tenerlo turbado para que decidiera no beber esa noche—. No me digas que tuviste problemas de faldas.

—¿Alguna vez los he tenido? —pero aun con el alcohol empezando a moverse hacía su cerebro, el capitán fue capaz de darse cuenta de la seriedad detrás de la broma de Jano. Poco a poco, su pequeña risa murió y la mirada de Barrabás quedó clavada en el suelo por varios segundos, lo suficiente para captar su atención antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos—. Sólo… promete no enojarte.

En ese momento Horace supo que algo iría mal.

Horace y Jano se conocían desde hace años, y por eso sabía que cuando Jano se mostraba tan nervioso ante él era porque, efectivamente, la había cagado.

—Depende —dejó la copa en la mesita, apoyándose sobre ella ahora que el movimiento del océano se había calmado, quizás con la tormenta ya escampando allá fuera—. ¿Qué pasó, Jano? ¿Todo… bien?

Jano suspiró, antes de girarse hacía la ventana y quedarse observando la tormenta desde dentro, viendo las olas moverse un rato sin decir nada. Horace se sintió como en una de esas tontas historias que las mujeres les encantaba leer, algo que no le sentó nada bien teniendo en cuenta que él y Jano eran dos hombres… aunque conociendo a Jano, tampoco le sería tan descabellado.

Horace se alejó un poco de la pequeña mesita, antes de acercarse a Jano y notar que su contemporáneo estaba temblando.

Que alguien como Barrabás Jano, que conocía al derecho y al revés a Horace desde que eran sólo unos niños de cabina estuviera temblando antes de decirle algo sólo significaba que Horace tendría migraña y algunos terminarían con un balazo en el fondo del Grand Line.

—Jano —llamó, impaciente, antes de girarlo con una mano para que lo encarara. La mirada de Horace se afiló, quizás más que con aquel grumete y sus nudos diabólicos, algo a lo que Jano reaccionó con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Dijiste que no te molestarías —balbuceó de inmediato, algo que sólo le crispó más los nervios a Horace.

—Jano, habla.

—¡Te vas a molestar!

—¡Y si no hablas ahora, te ataré al cañón del barco! —su puño terminó alzado en el aire, avisando lo que le haría a la cabeza de Jano si no terminaba de actuar. A veces se sentía como si le hablara a un percebe cuando Jano entraba en una de sus crisis; pero de todas maneras, suspiró, dándose cuenta de que la violencia sólo empeoraría su estado y no se terminaría enterando de nada, así que lentamente, bajó su puño hasta dejarlo detrás de su espalda en una pose solemne—. Jano… lo que sea que hayas hecho, sólo dime. Estoy seguro que no puede ser tan malo.

Jano miró hacia los lados, aún nervioso como si le hubiera pillado robando del tesoro personal del capitán, aunque ya había dejado de temblar para el alivio de Horace. Al final, Jano suspiró, dejándose respirar ahora calmadamente.

—Es sobre la mercancía —explicó, y aunque algo en la cabeza de Horace se tensó ante ello, le dejó hablar.

—Ajá.

—Bueno, es más bien sobre nuestro comprador.

Los ojos de Horace se afilaron como dagas mientras que su mente empezaba a trabajar. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido: el mequetrefe de Buggy se había rajado del trato y Jano pensando que por ser un Shichibukai tendría el mismo poderío que Joker o Boa Hancock (si, como no) les podría joder, no tuvo más opción que aceptar que se saliera y ahora tendría que pagarle los platos rotos a Horace. Genial, brillante, el remate a la mejor jodida noche de su puta vida.

Pero Horace notó que la boca de Barrabás seguía moviéndose, dándose cuenta que quedaba un poco más de historia que quizás debería escuchar.

—¿Qué con el comprador? —preguntó, resistiendo el impulso de irse a buscar una pastilla para la migraña que seguramente le estaba dando.

—Surgió otro, Horace.

Y todo dolor de cabeza fue borrado de golpe de la mente de Horace en cuanto la imagen de una suma de dinero más grande apareció en su mente, casi al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa demasiado cercana a la felicidad.

—¿Y por eso estabas tan nervioso, Jano? ¡Guaguaguagua! —su peculiar risa salió a todo pulmón en ese momento, volteándose hacía su reserva para buscar el mejor vino. ¡Otro comprador! ¡Uno que probablemente no le hiciera ver como un desesperado por dinero a diferencia de Buggy! ¡Bendita sea la cabecita de Jano!—. Dime: ¿aceptaste?

—Si —oh, definitivamente, que Roger le bendijera.

—¿Ofreció más?

—Mucho más —ignoró el hecho de que la voz de Jano poco a poco se iba distorsionando, quizás porque ya había sufrido mucho esa noche o por el hecho de que le estaba dando buenas noticias—. Unos… 150.000.000 de Berry más, si somos exactos.

No, en esos momentos a Horace no le hubiera importado que era un hombre hecho y derecho o que Jano era casi su hermano; si hubiera estado un poco más ebrio estaba seguro de que hubiera tomado a Jano y le hubiera hecho el amor de la felicidad que corría en todo su cuerpo. ¡150.000.000 de Berry más, era cien veces más de lo que valía esa jodida cosa y el querido Jano había aceptado! ¿Cómo esto podría ser malo? ¿Por qué Jano habría de estar nervioso? ¡Era Buggy de quien hablaban y les habían ofrecido 150.000.000 más, con eso podría retirarse de por vida y vivir sin mayores complicaciones!

No pudo evitarlo, se tragó todo el vaso de una sola trompada antes de que sus pies se movieran solos en una danza con música imaginaria. Pronto estaría bailando frente a su propio músico, no, ¡una orquesta entera! Pronto viviría como si fuera un jodido Dragón Celestial y sólo tenía que esa cochina mercancía a ese comprador misterioso. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Horace, una que usó en sus tiempos mozos cuando todavía pensaba que valía la pena gastar tiempo seduciendo a una jovencita de buena familia, y antes de darse cuenta tenía a Jano bailando junto a él como si estuvieran en el mejor festival sobre los Cuatro Mares.

—¡Espléndido, Jano, espléndido! ¡Viviremos como reyes! ¡No, como Nobles, y todo gracias a ti! —le dio el beso más sonoro posible en la mejilla, mientras seguía bailando junto a él con la gracia de un infante al tener de compañero a una muñeca de trapo o un maniquí—. ¡Bendito sea tu olfato para los negocios, Barrabás!

—Si… hay algo que debes saber, Horace… —murmuró nervioso, pero no entendía porque era necesario decirle. ¡Si ya todo estaría bien!

—Seguro, seguro, dime Jano-chan.

—Seh… bueno, esto es gracioso… —una risita maltrecha salió de su garganta producto del cansancio del baile—. Te vas a reír mucho… el nuevo comprador es… Donquixote Doflamingo.

Y como si todos los instrumentos estuvieran desafinados, la música en la cabeza y el baile de Horace terminaron, dejando caer súbitamente a Jano en el suelo mientras su expresión de felicidad se congelaba en su rostro, con todos los músculos de su cara contrayéndose antes de que su careta se deshiciera en mil pedazos.

Donquixote Doflamingo quería comprarles su mercancía.

Jano había aceptado venderle a Doflamingo.

A Joker.

De todas las jodidas personas en el Nuevo Mundo, tuvo que ir y aceptarle al jodido Joker.

Como si fuera un robot, Horace se acercó lenta y erráticamente a Jano antes de agarrar con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Jano colgaba de su agarre como si fuera una versión torcida de un muñeco de trapo, con el rostro empezando a sudarle y su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. Y es que, si había una sola regla que nadie, pero nadie, debía incumplir mientras estuviera bajo el mando de Elliot Horace, era precisamente hacer tratos con Donquixote Doflamingo. Y con los años que Jano llevaba conociendo a Horace, uno esperaría que esa regla se le hubiera grabado a fuego en la cabeza, especialmente al ver las marcas en el rostro de Horace.

—Déjame ver si entendí —soltó a Jano sobre el suelo, dejando que cayera con un estruendo y un pequeño chapoteo—. Me he estado partiendo la espalda intentando obtener a esa maldita bestia, intentando que no se escape, ¡¿para que tú vayas y le vendas a la ÚNICA persona que no podías venderle?!

La botella que encontró la mano de Horace terminó estrellándose contra la pared, dejando que el aroma dulzón del vino llenara el aire. En ese momento, fue como si hubieran tocado un botón en Jano porque todo ese nerviosismo se fue de su cuerpo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¡¿Siquiera te oyes, Horace?! ¡Son casi 200.000.000 de Berry lo que nos ofrece Doflamingo, más de lo que nadie nos ha ofrecido en meses!

Y Horace lo sabía; demonios, estaba bastante consciente de que sería más que suficiente para retirarse y olvidarse de esta vida… pero era de Doflamingo de quien venía ese dinero. Prefería morirse antes que hacer un trato con él.

—Dije que no —cada palabra salió tan lentamente de su boca como una puñalada, sin dejar de mirar a Jano, esperando que en cualquier momento este cayera al océano—. Ahora vas a salir y vas a sacarme de este aprieto, ¡o te juro que…!

Pero fue el océano quien habló primero; con una ola que había dado con tanta fuerza al barco que ambos temieron que pudiera haberlo volteado. Para Horace, era como ver una especie de transmisión: de repente, la habitación se había inclinado de manera antinatural, todo en silencio, y justo cuando sintió el golpe en su cabeza al darse contra la pared que pudo darse cuenta que esto era real.

Gruñendo y tambaleando, Horace se levantó, sintiendo el barco mecerse más de lo normal aun con la tormenta rugiendo furiosa afuera. Pudo notar que Jano se sobaba la cabeza mientras soltaba jadeos lastimeros, y no fue hasta que apartó su mano de su frente que logró darse cuenta de que Jano estaba sangrando. Horace pensó en acercarse a ayudarle, pero su orgullo no le dejó hacerlo. Pensó, quizá para sentirse mejor con él mismo, que sería lo menos que Jano merecía.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo más que captó la atención de Horace; algo que logró hacer que sintiera como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y su sangre paraba de correr. Golpes fuertes, golpes antinaturales que venían del barco y tan fuertes como para que pudieran oírlo casi claramente en su cabina.

Venían del piso inferior.

—¿Qué fue eso? —ahí estuvo de nuevo aquel sonido, ahora más fuerte que antes y por un segundo, pareció que el viento se había vuelto más fuerte e irracional que antes—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —gritó Jano.

Horace lo conocía. Era el sonido de la desgracia.

Fue casi automático: como si hubieran encendido una especie de interruptor en su cabeza, Horace vio cómo se abría la puerta y la lluvia le volvía a dar en la cara, no sólo como si guijarros vinieran del cielo, no; era como si la lluvia intentara lacerarle la piel y el viento intentara arrojarlo de cuajo al mar con una mano invisible. Pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera, no lo logró en el pasado y mucho menos empezaría a hacerlo ahora, así que no quedó de otra: Horace se movió tan rápido como pudo por la proa, tirando a todos y a todo lo que se metiera en su camino hasta la entrada del sótano.

Otra ola sacudió el barco, enviándolo contra una de las paredes donde el golpe le dejó tan desorientado que aquel pasillo empezó a convertirse en un cuadro difuso, intentando asirse en la madera de la pared para no caer por las escaleras. Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta que no tuvo el doble de escaleras frente a él, dándose cuenta que el agua de la tormenta mezclada a la del mar empezaba a escurrirse dentro del pasillo, pero eso no detendría a alguien como Horace, quien entregaría esa mercancía a quien le diera la gana tenerla en cuanto se asegurara que no se hubiera escapado.

A medida que descendía, el sonido de cajas chocando unas contra otras, un sonido casi tan estruendoso y problemático como el de un cañón explotando o de barcos hundiéndose. No, sacudió su cabeza al pensar que no sería algo fructífero el pensar en eso mientras estuviera asegurándose que su capital no saliera volando por la borda. Su mano se dirigió hacía su cinturón, encontrando calma al ver que su siempre confiable pistola estaba lista para funcionar, y en el pensamiento de que una vez arreglara todo este desastre le daría un balazo en medio de las cejas al primer mequetrefe que arruinara las cosas, y en ese momento que pudo sentir el agua metérsele desde encima de las botas, Horace supo que era hora de dejar en claro quién era el que ponía el orden por ahí.

Frente a él estaban cajas de madera, jaulas y hasta peceras que se mecían de lado a lado, todas vacías al haber entregado sus contenidos de manera exitosa. Todas, excepto una.

Golpeó la barra de una jaula con el cañón de su pistola, como si se tratara de un niño jugando al pasar una rama por la reja de su vecino rico. Afinó su vista, intentando encontrar algo que no encajara, algo innatural dentro de ese mausoleo de sus éxitos, esperando encontrar algo azul y escamoso intentando esconderse como si se tratara de una cucaracha al ver la luz.

—Sé que estás ahí, pececito —la voz de Horace no fue maliciosa, sino cansada a la par de su vista afilada, intentando encontrar la causa del incipiente dolor en el costado de su cabeza—. Y sé que no quieres acabar con una pequeña balita en medio de tus cejas, ¿cierto? Así que quédate en tu celda hasta que lleguemos, ¿no te parece?

La respuesta le llegó a Horace en la forma de una ventisca.

En esos momentos, cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa y juraba que oyó uno de sus huesos crujir, no tenía sino ganas de poder encontrar al genio que pensó que darle una fruta del diablo a su mercancía sería buena idea y poder llenarle el cuerpo de balazos. Pero sabía que no era momento de poder fantasear, sino el de encargarse de ese jodido pez como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio; así que apenas el dolor le permitió poder moverse, Horace se incorporó y afinó su vista antes de apuntar y presionar el gatillo.

Uno, dos, tres balazos terminaron dando contra la madera del sótano; otros tres fueron destinados a las barras en las jaulas y uno terminó dando contra la…

—Me cago en to…

El cristal de la pecera empezó a crujir, grietas aparecieron por todo el cristal tan grandes que, aún en la oscuridad que era aquel sótano, Horace pudo distinguirlas como si una enorme telaraña se tejiera encima del vidrio. Tan rápido como pudo, el contrabandista se colocó encima de una de las cajas, sujetándose a la tapa de encima como pudo antes de que el agua dentro de la pecera la golpeara con fuerza.

Cuando ya la pecera se volvió un mar de cristales en el sótano, a Horace no le quedó opción sino el recargar su arma antes de apuntar. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón posible la habitación, intentando buscar una cola entre el agua y dentro de sí, Horace esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que esa cola estuviera mutilada como si lo hubiera hecho un Rey Marino. Su mano temblaba y el dolor hacía que su espalda, su diafragma, empezara a palpitar en medio del dolor pero ya había estado así antes; cosas peores había atravesado Horace y un estúpido renacuajo inhumano no sería un problema.

Oyó el sonido del agua moviéndose, un _«splash»_ que a sus oídos le dolían, y como si le hubieran dado un latigazo allá en su espalda dañada, Horace se giró hasta donde oyó el chapoteo. Como si algo poseyera su brazo, jaló del gatillo tantas veces como pudo. Varias de las balas se habrían perdido en agua del sótano, y algunas quizás dieron en el blanco… pero el mundo de Horace se detuvo el momento que oyó una de sus balas entrando, perforando en algo, antes de que ese _algo_ cayera en el agua. Afuera, el mar meció el barco con violencia, enviando a varias cajas chocando contra la de Horace pero aun así, no se movió de ahí. Sus ojos se clavaron en el agua sucia del sótano en busca de la sangre, de una carne que pudiera tirar en algún lado hasta que se la diera a alguien dispuesto a cargar con ella.

Rápidamente, se lanzó de lleno en el agua, rompiendo los cristales que terminaron debajo de sus botas y ocasionando un chapoteo en la pequeña laguna que se formó, una que ya llegaba a las rodillas de Horace. No le importó el frío que le causaba la ropa o el dolor en su cuerpo, Horace revisó que su munición era la suficiente para ponerle fin a ese estúpido juego de una jodida vez por todas.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su piel tembló en cuanto oyó algo grande chocando contra vidrio, seguido de gimoteos. La boca de Horace se curveó como si se le hubieran jalado las comisuras antes de disparar tan rápido como nunca en su vida, y casi quiso celebrar en cuanto vio su figura desplomarse en el comienzo de las escaleras.

—Creíste que sería fácil escaparte de mí —giró el cargador en cuanto colocó la nueva munición, antes de buscar las esposas con su mano libre, dejándolas colgar abiertas para facilitar el trabajo—. Déjame decirte algo, pececito: nada ni nadie se me ha escapado, y prefiero morir ahora que a dejar que una tonta sirena sea la primera que se vaya.

Porque ahí estaba, con la piel manchada de marcas oscuras y un pelo anormal, azul, retorciéndose mientras su cola manchaba de sangre las escaleras y el agua; pensando inútilmente que se le podría escapar a él de todas las personas.

Un estúpido pez, al fin y al cabo.

—No te preocupes —la mano de Horace se enredó en el pelo de la sirena antes de jalar con fuerza, ignorando los chillidos cada vez más altos. No importaba, nadie se llevaría la mercancía—, he oído que en Dressrosa jamás han tenido una sirena.

Elliot Horace era conocido por ser precavido, sí. Quizás, uno de los hombres más previsivos que habían pisado aquel lado del Grand Line; pero ni siquiera el hombre más preparado podría haber controlado la ola que dio contra la galera, una tan fuerte para hacer que aquel barril cayera de su repisa y le diera de lleno a Horace en la cabeza.

.

Horace despertó varias horas después, siendo la cara de Jano lo primero que vio. Tardó un rato en poder distinguir los colores y otro más en poder darles forma, pero en algún momento logró distinguir el cabello pelirrojo y desordenado que tanto caracterizaba al contrabandista Barrabás Jano.

Apenas Jano notó que Horace se le había quedado mirando, se levantó como un rayo de su asiento para acercarse a él. Jano se quedó a una distancia prudencial, quizá recordando su última conversación, pero la cabeza de Horace le martillaba demasiado como para siquiera intentar recordar aquello. En cambio, su mano se fue hacía su frente, encontrando con el tacto que un largo vendaje le cubría la cabeza.

Genial, otra cicatriz.

—Jano, ¿qué pasó?

—Te cayó un barril directo en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento. Pops dijo que tuviste una suerte con tremenda ¿concusión? Bueno, cuando llegue, él te dirá —pero Horace pudo notar que la mirada del pelirrojo iba y venía como la de un conejo asustado, pero intentó no pensar en ello. La cabeza, después de todo, no le daba para ello—. En cuanto a la mercancía…

Horace apretó las sábanas debajo de sus manos. Apenas tenía la fuerza, pero una parte de él deseaba poder haberlas desgarrado y no solamente apretarlas. No necesitaba ser un genio para intuir lo que Jano iría a decirle, pero eso no mitigaba la rabia.

—Sólo dime: ¿a dónde escapó la sirena?

* * *

Volar no era tan malo.

Era el sueño de muchos, si no se equivocaba, el poder alzarse en las nubes y olvidarse del mundito que te esperaba abajo, como si el solo hecho de hacerlo eliminaba todos tus problemas porque ¿quién podría buscarte ahí arriba?

Era casi como nadar. Quizás, era un poco más seguro que nadar, especialmente en el Grand Line.

Quizás.

Apenas podía ver, y tardó un buen rato en sobrevolar la tormenta. Podía sobrellevar el viento furioso, sí, pero no controlaba ni el rayo ni la lluvia, y mojada como ella sola era como si llevara una diana encima.

Tenía que ver el lado positivo. ¿O quizás era su herida la que hablaba?

Le hubiera gustado haber visto el cielo arriba de la tormenta, siempre que podía hacerlo era como estar en un mundo completamente diferente. Pensó que quizás era por eso que allá abajo soñaban tanto con poder volar… si, debía ser por eso.

Era bonito, sí. Pero de nada servía que fuera bonito cuando apenas y podías flotar. El suelo (o mar) se acercaba más y más, y ya el mar no era una opción. Tenía que pensar, y rápido; pero el cansancio, las heridas y el hambre apenas le dejaban pensar, y su mente no dejaba de reproducir imágenes de ella comiendo… ¡Tenía que concentrarse!

Muy bien, muy bien, lo que pudo pensar de manera coherente. El mar ya no era una opción para aterrizar, tierras pobladas menos… ¿Qué era lo único que podía servir como punto medio? En cuanto la respuesta logró llegarle, fue como si fuera una bolsa llena de agua a la que le hubieran enterrado una aguja. ¿No tendría otra opción? ¿No podía, por una vez, tener otra opción?

 _«Sólo será por un tiempo.»_

Debía pensar positivo, sí. Debía pensar que sólo estaría un tiempo en la nave pirata, sólo un tiempo en la nave pirata y luego volvería a irse cuando las cosas mejoraran.

Después de todo, si ella no pensaba positivo, ¿quién lo haría? Aparte, siendo sinceros, la suerte le sonreía. ¿Encontrar una nave pirata y una abierta de puerta en puerta? Quizás, pensar positivo si atraía la suerte después de todo.

* * *

 **nota de la autora:** pues si... este es mi nuevo fic. Para One Piece. Y canon/OC, fucking yay.

Usualmente viendo lo bien que me va este fandom no escribiría fic de OC en español de nuevo, pero la querida **Keila, Siv** y entre otras amigas mías me instaron a darle una oportunidad porque la OC, lo que vieron de ella en roles, pensaron que sería divertido de leer. Y aquí está, un capítulo que casi parece un original y tan darks como una canción de MCR. Amo el olor a fic nuevo en la noche.

So... ¿que tal? ¿Qué piensan de Horace, Jano? ¿Qué piensan de la OC siendo una sirenita? Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta canta Bajo del Mar si da reviews(?) Vamos, son gratis y no cuestan nada!

Con cariño  
Petta.


End file.
